One type of distribution of content items popular on the Internet is the distribution of audio streams to listeners, i.e., digital radio. However, with the introduction of various digital radio enabled devices beyond the traditional radio, a unique challenge arises in regards to the identification of the listener that is using the digital radio device. In particular, listeners may access an audio stream from a variety of devices. For example, a listener may access an audio stream from a digital radio device in his or her car, and then access the same stream on a mobile device, and then access the stream via multiple digital radio enabled devices at the listener's home or work. Some of these devices may be special-purpose electronics devices that do not include any storage, and may not include any means of unique identification, as they may be inexpensively made, i.e., these devices may be state-less.
However, as digital radio may be individually streamed to each listener, an opportunity arises to be able to customize the audio stream that is delivered to each user. This increases the likelihood of higher satisfaction and repeat consumption by listeners of the audio stream. However, as noted above the digital radio devices may be state-less, which means that a challenge arises when identifying the identity of the listener using the digital radio device, and in turn, an challenge in ensuring the same customized audio stream for the listener.
Thus, what was lacking, inter alia, was an ability for determining with substantial certainty the identity of listeners among different, possibly stateless, digital radio capable devices.